


Companions React to Sharing a Bed with Sole Survivor for the First Time

by tea_petty



Series: Collection of Companions' Reactions [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Companions, Companions React, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Saving (or condemning) the Commonwealth is hard work.  Even the Sole Survivor needs to take a load off sometimes.  This is how the Companions would react when around to witness it.





	Companions React to Sharing a Bed with Sole Survivor for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Exported from my Tumblr; tea-petty, its original posting site.

**Cait** : Would probably happen after a night of heavy drinking.  The two of you would have a fantastic time, before passing out on top of one another in bed.  Cait would be a restless sleeper, and if you snore, or are also a restless sleeper, she would probably shove and paw at you in the middle of the night.  However, if you’re the type to cuddle up when sleeping, she would be an easy person to do so with during the night, shifting to accommodate your sleeping position.  Upon waking up, she wouldn’t be freaked out in the slightest at the prospects of having spent a night with you.  “Straight to bed? Usually I make ‘em buy me dinner first.” She would say cheekily, with a wink, before curling up closer with you, not ready to leave the comfort of your sleepy company yet.

 **Curie** : Curie doesn’t have a regular sleeping habit, due to adjusting to her new body, and her latest scientific inquiries that keep her up into the wee hours of the morning.  As such, you would probably be the first to fall asleep.  If you fall asleep and she happens to stumble upon you, she’ll bring a blanket to cover you up, and perhaps leave a lingering caress atop your head, before continuing whatever she was doing.  If you happen to fall asleep on her, she’ll readjust her position to ensure that you don’t wake up with a sore neck or anything of the like, and hold you close, in an almost maternal way.  If she notices you having any bad dreams, she’ll whisper comforting things to you, and stroke your hair in an attempt to calm you down.  If she has feelings for you, definitely count on her placing a kiss atop your head - not that you’ll be awake to witness it.

 **Danse:** Falling asleep with Danse would start by falling asleep right next to him, and then slowly, throughout the night you would gravitate towards each other, until eventually you’d wind up tangled up together.  Danse is a protective/cuddly sleeper, and would probably keep you wrapped up in his arms throughout the entire night.  However, upon waking up, he would be completely mortified, and work quickly to untangle himself from you, doing his best not to wake you in the process.  Regardless of how much (or little) sleep he would have gotten, he would leave, needing to clear his head from all sorts of thoughts “sleeping with you” will have instigated.  If he is in denial of his feelings for you, an incident like this, is sure to push him closer to the point of confessing to you, as he’ll want to share a bed with you again (and preferably be more prepared to do so.)

 **Deacon** : Falling asleep with Deacon would happen if you guys ended up hanging out late into the night.  He’d be calm about it, aware of it or not.  He would have no qualms with letting you sleep on him, or cuddled up with him.  In fact, he’d probably be happy about the fact that he gets to see you in such a vulnerable, honest position - and it might make him slightly melancholic to think that you haven’t caught him in the same position.  Falling asleep with you on a regular basis will allow him to feel closer to you during the daytime, and this will be reflected in little ways he becomes more intimate with you, i.e. casual touches, frequently flirtatious comments, and being more conscious of your whereabouts during intense/dangerous situations.  As you are asleep, he may also gently stroke your hair and/or shoulders similar to Curie.  You can probably expect a few sneaky kisses on your forehead as well.  He’ll easily spoon you into the night, and upon waking up in his arms, he’ll dismiss it merely as him doing it in his sleep, without realizing what he was doing.  But he’ll know it was on purpose, and eventually, you will too.

 **Hancock** :  Hancock would find you passed out somewhere else and carry you to bed, and lay a blanket over you.  Or, you two would fall asleep tangled up with one another, and he would bring you close.  Upon waking up in the morning, he would be the first to wake, and he would lay there and watch you while you slept, occasionally reaching up to stroke your hair, or caress your cheek.  When he sees you starting to wake, he might be embarrassed that he was watching you for so long, so he’ll pretend like he’s just waking up too, with an exaggerated stretch, and a clearing of his throat.  “’Mornin’ Sunshine,”; his already raspy voice disguising the fact that it’s not his morning voice at all, and he’s already been awake for hours.

 **Jack Cabot** : Is familiar with falling asleep in inappropriate places, as he’s pulled many a late night in his lab, himself.  He’s less familiar with how to respond to happening across someone else in this position though; was he to wake you up?  He certainly wouldn’t want to be.  What if you were uncomfortable?  The Cabot house had no shortage of guest rooms to accommodate you after all.  Looking at how deeply you slept, seeing the fatigued and worried creases of your face iron out in your serenity, he couldn’t bring himself to wake you after all.  He settled for bringing the throw blanket at the couch across your snoring frame, and vowed to check again on you in a few hours. 

 **MacCready:**  A little paranoid, you’ll probably be the first to fall asleep around MacCready, who’ll be ready to reposition you and make sure your head and neck are supported.  He’ll be a a bit embarrassed at physically displaying his affections for you in this way, even if no one else is around.  Upon him falling asleep, he’ll curl up, and pull you closer, completely enveloping you in his arms.  He talks in his sleep, since he has a history of vivid nightmares after the trauma of watching his late wife get ripped apart by ghouls, but with you, these nightmares get scarcer and scarcer until eventually, if one nears him while sleeping, they may be able to hear your name escape his lips.  Upon waking up, he’ll be embarrassed at being so intimate with you, especially if you wake up at the same time.  He may be too embarrassed to look you in the eyes, or conversation may be hard to get through following the night you spent together.  But if you make your feelings clear to him, he’ll continue spending nights with you quite enthusiastically.  He’ll get more affectionate, and cuddly, eventually waking you up every morning with a sweet kiss on the cheek or forehead.  

 **Mason** : The first time Mason spends the night with Sole wasn’t supposed to happen at all.  It certainly wasn’t sheer luck that Sole had ended up in his private quarters that evening, nor was what followed chance circumstances.  That being said, they had specifically agreed no sleepovers; this was to be strictly casual after all.  However, as the night drew later, and the bed, warmer, neither could bring themselves to kick Sole out.  When their eyes fluttered shut that night, Sole knew full well that they were doing, their bare form tucked against Mason’s, and swathed in blankets and furs.  They hid their intent, and perhaps the secret fluttering of both their hearts as they drifted off together, but Mason could not hide the slight upward curve of his lips, as he curled an arm around Sole. 

 **Nick** : Upon finding you passed out, he’ll use a blanket or his jacket to cover you.  The closer you two get, he’ll eventually start pushing the hair away from your face, or lingering to admire you before leaving you to rest.  If you ever fall asleep on him, he’ll try and make sure you’re as comfortable as possible, and will lay perfectly still.  As he doesn’t need to sleep, he’ll spend the entire night admiring you, and going back and forth with himself in his head about his feelings for you.  Upon confessing his feelings for you (or after you confess to his), he’ll enjoy cuddling with you, and eventually, he’ll be ready to take further steps into intimacy i.e. undressing you/himself, sex, etc. However he takes a while to get to that point, as he considers himself a gentleman at its most conventional.  

 **Nisha** : Knows the opportunity most in NukaWorld find in an unsuspecting, sleeping victim.  As such, if she happens upon your unconscious form, she’ll take to sitting watch nearby.  She knows that you already have a large target on your back, as the Overboss, and so if anyone asks, she’ll tell them it’s a necessity for preserving the Disciple’s hold on NukaWorld.  She’ll sit at your bedside, brandishing a knife when someone else draws closer.  From the safety behind her mask though, she’ll be watching you; admiring the slackened peace of your features, and gentle rise and fall of your chest.  She’ll fall so gradually in love with each tiny movement, that she won’t even realize it until it seizes her in the midst of her own slumber, and awakens her in a cold sweat where she’ll be forced to confront the reality of what she’s done. 

 **Longfellow** : If you’re not in bed, he’ll carry you there and leave you with a blanket.  If you fall asleep on him, he’ll make sure your in a position so as not to wake up with a sore neck or back.  He’s also all for taking extra night watch shifts so you can get more sleep.  If he sees you having a nightmare, he’ll wake you up to see if you want to talk, or just so you can escape your nightmare, and try again for a better dream.

 **Piper:** Your sleepovers start out innocently enough, but eventually you’ll start waking up tangled up with one another.  Piper handles this development rather coolly; with a casual “’Mornin’ Blue,” before gently untangling herself, and beginning the day.  She’s quite aware of her feelings for you, and feels whatever you call it (or don’t call it) is quite natural, as such, she doesn’t stress to much about the specifics, she just knows she sleeps better with you, and loves waking up to you every morning.  You two will get closer and closer naturally as time goes on, and this will be reflected in your sleep patterns.  Eventually, you spend the night with her non-platonically, and perhaps then you are ready to discuss your feelings with her.  As always though, Piper handles it casually - being with you always feels so natural, there was never a doubt in her mind that it was supposed to end up like this.

 **Gage:** He’ll find you passed out somewhere, and want to cover you with a blanket.  Eventually though, he’ll find himself stopping to stare and admire you; the cute expressions you make, the way your lips remain slightly parted when you sleep, and he’ll find himself with the urge to kiss them.  Embarrassed, he may avoid you following this revelation, but the moment you make your feelings clear to him, he’ll have trouble ever getting enough of you.  Lots of kissing, and touching.  When you two sleep, he’ll always want to be the big spoon, and he may try and feel you up while being so.  Upon waking up, he’ll plant a series of kisses around your neck and shoulders.

 **Preston** : Preston will probably end up accidentally spending the night with you, the first time he does so.  But if he finds you asleep before him, he’ll take the extra steps to make sure your comfortable; not just a blanket and neck support, but he’ll take off your jacket and shoes for you if you’re wearing them, also any hats.  If you fall asleep on him, he’ll be flustered, but allow you to continue sleeping, probably watching you while you do so.  Even when you start officially dating, he’ll probably wait before trying anything sexual - he might even wait until you make the first move.  Despite claiming not to be much of a hugger, in bed, he’s very big on cuddling.

 **Sturges** : Sturges would happen on a sleeping Sole, and take a moment to survey them; with his hands resting at his hips, and a familiar shake of his head.  While you did look awfully comfy on the couch/in the tree/in a ditch (wherever weird place you’ve managed to fall asleep this time), he would still opt for scooping you up and carrying you to your actual bed, removing your shoes before laying you atop it.  Then, it was back to work. 

 **X6-88:** Will sit still and let you sleep.  He’ll try to make sure your comfortable and safe by making sure you’re warm enough and keeping watch.  He probably won’t think anything else of it until he hears his name come from your mouth while you’re sleeping.  Then he’ll start feeling…strange….luckily, it’ll be hours until you wake up, so he has plenty of time to figure out what they are.


End file.
